Darkening
by ElliebethM
Summary: Harry wishes for a new life one night and finds himself falling asleep soon after. Once he wakes up he's in a completely different place, confused and a bit excited to finally be away from his relatives. But what is he to do now, he hears a voice whispering in the wind, and takes care of a cute and grumpy Tom.


Hello everyone, welcome to my first story on this format. Im honestly doing this for my own enjoyment so if you come to find you dont enjoy my story you can just continue on with your story searching and find something you do enjoy to spend your time reading.

Now this story will be an M/M fic and I already have the main pairing planned out, so if you dont enjoy this type of story then dont read. I also plan to make this graphic gore.

**I also do not own Harry Potter or any of the charecters sadly, if i did it would have went down way differently.**

Now with that out of the way and your still reading, here's chapter one.

* * *

In a perfectly normal street of Privet drive, where beautifully made homes with perfectly trimmed lawns and stunning flower beds of all different magnificent colors lined the street, in a house almost exactly like the ones to its left and right stood the home of the upstanding English family of the Dursley's. The husband a hard worker for the company of Grunnings who adores his lovely wife and perfect son, the lovely wife who stays home and tends to everything that her hard working husband and young child of three could possibly need, and the perfect son, an adorable young boy of three that might be getting a bit on the heavier side of chubby but that was fine because he was a growing boy and his parents just adored him, and to top it all off the wonderful family took in that horrid Potter child out of the kindness of their hearts, and still keep him even though he seems to be showing early signs of being a bad apple with absolute disobedience and horrid temper putting a real strain on poor lovely Petunia who likes to confide in her neighbors with teary eyes that 'he's just a boy, we truly cant get rid of him, but his parents were not the best of people you see... we just hope for the best, that he wont take after them, but it seems to be hopeless at this point' she breaks down at afternoon tea, sniffling. and they all understand, the Dursley's are just much to kind hearted to even attempt to find the boy a new home. even if hes turning rotten.

But what nobody sees, behind all the pretty words, beautiful lawn and home, behind the benevolence and good will that the Dursley's wear like a mask, a camouflage that they paint on at the start of every day and wipe off in the safety of their own home, is the animosity, the bitterness and distaste they show the young Potter boy that lives in their small dark cupboard under the stairs that they shoved the poor neglected boy in a bit over a year ago.

the poor boy was skin and bones, emaciated from the very little food he gets. stuck in a cupboard 90% of his day has made the poor boy pale as a ghost and his unearthly green eyes even more unnerving, set in his tiny angular face with sunken cheeks. hardly any baby fat on the poor thing hardly a toddler. he learnd real quick that crying would get him nowhere when he got backhanded for letting out a sob because his tummy hurt him so bad. he also learned quickly that he wasnt to get his own food either when he had thought that the reason he was having such a hard time with it was only because they wanted him to get his own food, that got him locked in his cupboard for about three days straight . he honestly thought he'd never see the nice shinny sun again. but they finally let him out and handed him a piece of stale bread, he silently cried while eating it in his dark cupboard.

The young boy didn't know much about himself, except for the snips and bits he hears from his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, like how he's a freak, his mothers a whore, and his father is the 'bad sorts' that are the downfall of society. he didnt really know what those words mean, but he knew by the way his aunt hissed out, and his uncle spat the words, that they couldn't mean anything good.

little Harry -(he found out that was his name by the nice lady down the street that watched him for his aunt when she had places to go and didnt want to take him with her)-was currently sitting in his little cupboard nursing his hurt wrist that he got for taking to long in the bathroom, silent tears streamed down his pale cheeks from the badly throbbing ach in his tiny black and blue wrist from his aunt gripping to hard and yanking to get him locked back in his cupboard.

_'Why do they hate me so much?' _he thought to himself in what would be considered extremly intelegent for someone else his age, but any time he sounded even a bit more intelegent then the Dursley's own three year old his aunt and uncle would be extremly mad and punish him in some way, so he learnd real quick to never talk unless talked to and to never string a sentience of three or more words together.

As Harry sat and contemplated his -so far- very young life, he finds himself wishing very hard that he was in a better place, a place where he could learn everything he was sorely curious about, and eat more food, and where he could be his own self without everything pressuring him into this...this horrid thing that he can feel making a home in his head, a weak easily controlled thing with no curiosity, no independence. He wishes to be somewhere that he could find someone who will love him, and he could love in return. he wished and wished and wished, until he could feel himself start to slip into a sleep of exaustion filled with hopeful dreams.

\--

Harry awoke to a damp feeling under him, and a soft russling feeling on his arm, the weirdest thing though was the soft light filtering through his closed eyelids. No light ever penetrated his dark cupboard. but soon he felt himself drifting again, too lethargic to think on it any longer as he slowly slipped back into oblivion...

The next time Harry woke he could hear soft pitter-patter's and scuffles of small feet, along with quite giggles and soft sounds of young children playing.

confused and groggy, young Harry opened his stunning green doe-eyes with his thick long black lashes that make them pop even more. blinking a few times Harry relised he wasnt in his cupboard any longer. In fact, Harry was sure he was somewhere he had never been before.

looking around the dull gray room he noticed it seemed to be quite an old building, and the room he was in had more then what he had himself, bit less then what Harry knew Dudley had in his own two rooms.

Harry's head swung to the door in slight alarm as he heard it quietly clack and squeak, soon after a young girl walked in. she had on a off shade of white uniform, and had a clipboard clutched in her hands.

she looked up and gave him a soft gentle smile as she took the chair next to his small cot.

"Hello young man, my names Heather and I work here at Wool's. do you know where you are right now, or perhaps how you got here?" she asked in a soft tone, pen to her clipboard.

Harry thought for a moment, before deciding that he has no idea where he is or how he got here

"Sorry, no. all I remember is falling asleep" he answered quietly, not used to using his voice this much.

she gave him a sad look and nodded, noting something down on her paper. once she was done she returned her attention back to him. "Can you tell me your name sweety?" she asked just as gently as before

Harry nodded and was about to answer when a light breeze seemed to caress his ear

".._..ha..d..rian...Pev...erell..." _an unearthly voice crooned in his ear, and he answered Heathers question without even realizing it.

"Very unique name young Hadrian. can you tell me the year you were born?"

"1924, October 3" he answered again without thinking, before realising what he said and was about to correct himself. but his mouth clicked closed when he saw Heather write it down with a soft nod, "So you recently turned three, congratulations young hadrian. you are one smart boy." she spoke in a soft tone and Harry swallowed his confusion and just nodded a bit.

"Well young Hadrian, can you tell me if you know what an orphanage is?" she asked in her soft tone with a hint of sadness mixed in. harry cocked his head to the side and tried to fix the word with a meaning, when he came up blank he shook his head slightly.

Heather closed her eyes for a moment and let out a quiet sigh before opining them once more to look right at him

"You see hadrian, an orphanage is a large home where young children go when they loose their family. It can also be because a family couldn't take care of a child any longer. while these children are at the orphanage they are cared for and given an education. sometimes families come to the orphanage looking for a young child to care for, and take them back home with them. but once children reach adulthood, and they still reside in the orphanage, they are to find themselves a new home for themselves so there is still room for young children who really need the care. do you understand so far?" she asked the young boy, as she had never had to explain this in full to such a young child she had explained it in a way that no ordinary three year old would understand. But Harry just nodded, understanding the meaning, and having a good idea on why it was being explained to him at a seemingly random time.

Welp it seemed Harrys wish came true, he just hadnt expected it to happen so soon. Or the fact that he would be tossed so far into the past, cuz last he checked it was 1983 not 1927.

Also, Harry may only be three but he has pretty sure that people dont just jump to the past on a whim. but who knows? maybe people do. At least he knew he did.

* * *

end of chapter one.


End file.
